Securities brokerage cash management systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,663 to Musmanno et al. (“the Musmanno”), are useful in managing data processing and information between securities brokerage accounts, individual deposit accounts and deposit institutions. The Musmanno, for example, discloses a system in which subscriber expenditures, such as charge card use, check and/or cash advances are applied on a hierarchical basis against the subscriber's free credit balance, short term investment and the lendable equity in the subscriber's securities account. On a periodic basis, received card charges, check, securities and deposit transactions for the account participants are verified and employed to compute an updated credit limit for each subscriber. Other accounting systems, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,078 to Paulson, are primarily directed to managing sweep transactions, in which a bank account sweeps any unused funds into a higher-interest earning account.
However, these cash management systems are not capable of monitoring and managing aggregate activity between banks, financial entities and individual financial entity clients. In particular, these known systems are not flexible enough to operate within the varying confines of diverse financial programs and products, and manage data relating to financial entities, clients and/or banks working under these programs and products. The conventional system structure also does not allow for easy computation of individual client account balances, interest payments, deposits and withdrawals.
It should be noted that as of the date of this filing, at least the assignee Reserve Management Corporation (aka “The Reserve”), offers the ability for customer financial institutions such as broker dealers to offer FDIC insurance over the $100,000 FDIC limit for client accounts thereat by distributing the funds to a plurality of aggregated accounts at a plurality of different deposit institutions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for managing aggregated investment accounts that allows for easy settlement of and computation of net activity for each account, while also providing efficient reporting of data relating to the accounts to financial entities and deposit institutions.